


A Piece of Cake

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-28
Updated: 2006-07-28
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Harry and Draco are locked together





	A Piece of Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble night on July 28, 2006 at Lumos

For Harry, finding Snape was as important as finding the horcruxes. However, he never imagined that things would go quite this way. He thought he'd been stealthy, that Snape's capture was inevitable, instead he found Snape's wand in his face before the world went dark.

"Wake up, Potter."

Harry sat up with a bolt as the hands shook him, hands that belonged to one Draco Malfoy. He looked around in a panic.

"Don't bother. Severus took your wand when he dropped you here. He left about an hour ago. He said to tell you that since you can't take care of yourself, he'll do it for you."

"What does that mean?" Harry stood up, pushing his chest against Draco's. "What will he do?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Really, Potter, could you stop throwing yourself at me."

"I'm not!" But Harry stumbled back, his face red with the implications. "Why am I not in front of Voldemort?"

Draco winced at the name, but it was momentary. "Because Severus said that you can't kill him until you destroy all the horcruxes, and you almost got caught three times already. Mostly because you were more concerned with Severus than the horcruxes."

"What do you know about the horcruxes?" Harry asked, surprised. Dumbledore had said that he shouldn't reveal the secret to anyone other than Ron and Hermione and he hadn't, but it didn't seem like a big secret if Snape and Malfoy knew it. Every Death Eater probably knew as well.

"Sit down, Potter," Draco said as he took a seat. "Dumbledore told Severus who told me. A whole year worrying about killing him, and the bastards had already planned Dumbledore's death."

"Who?"

"Who? Who do you think? Severus and Dumbledore. The Headmaster was dying, they tried to delay it, but…." Draco shook his head. "I don't even know the whole story. That night, he dumped me here, said that no one could find me and explained everything. He refused to talk about it since then, but I was too angry to pay attention."

"And now?"

"And now, Potter, you are stuck with me until Severus comes back."

"When would that be?" Harry asked angrily.

"Who knows? The way he packed, I'd say a month or two."

The words drained all emotions from Harry, who slumped in a chair.

Draco stood up, and squeezed Harry's shoulder. "Don't worry; I'll be here."

Harry banged his head against the table, and groaned, and then smiled. If he could survive a month with Malfoy, one brief encounter with Voldemort would be a piece of cake.


End file.
